Stuck in a Salon
by GhostFairy
Summary: Toby, Masamune, and Zeo are in the middle of a bey battle when suddenly they end up causing trouble in a salon. They have to help clean up, but they also end up having to work in the salon as punishment. Dealing with clients, trying to figure out what they're even doing... It's a mess.


**Hey! I came up with this idea in class today so I hope you like it! Also, the computer I'm typing this on is being obnoxious and spazzing out, deleting a bunch of stuff so I apologize for any mistakes. **

**I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

The members of Team Dungeon had taken their bey battle to the streets. What had started as a friendly fight had turned into a full-fledged war. Despite all the people on the busy streets of New York City, neither Masamune, Toby, or Zeo refused to give up. The three chased after their beys, crashing into just about everyone. This earned them many dirty looks that when unnoticed, as they were all too absorbed in the battle.

The door to a nearby salon was open. The beys turned and went speeding into said salon. Masamune, Toby, and Zeo all stopped right in front of the door. They looked at each other, shrugged, and went in after their beys.

The chaos that erupted within the salon could be heard from the streets. Women screamed as the beys whizzed past their feet, followed closely by the three boys. Haircuts were messed up. Yelps from clients whose hair got pulled echoed through the salon. Water splashed out of foot baths were pedicures were being given. Nail polish was spilled everywhere. Quite a few manicure tables came dangerously close to being knocked over. Heavy salon chairs were flipped over on their sides. Over where eyebrow waxes were being done... It wasn't pretty.

The members of Team Dungeon were able to continue after their beys for a few minutes. Unfortunately, however, the three ended up crashing into a furious looking woman with her arms crossed.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

"Having a bey battle," Zeo explained. He quickly paled when realizing that was not the right answer.

"In my salon?"

"Sorry," Toby apologized. "We were out on the streets.'

"Then why did you come in here?"

"We were following our beys! What were we supposed to do?" Masamune argued. At this, the three beys stopped their fight and began to circle around Team Dungeon.

"Well it doesn't matter. Look at what you did to my salon!"

All around, they could see the results of what their disastrous battle had caused. Chunks of hair on the ground, missing eyebrows, bleeding fingernails... The salon was a mess.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. We'll be going now," Masamune picked up Striker and began to walk toward the exit.

"Oh no. Not after all this," the woman stated. "You three are going to help clean up this mess and then do some other work for me."

Masamune and Zeo began to protest, but Toby silenced them with a look. There was nothing they could do.

It took a few hours, but the boys finally finished cleaning up the salon. Zeo had done the sweeping, Toby had disinfected tools and equipment, and Masamune was given jobs such as folding towels, which he complained about. Loudly.

The woman, who they learned was named Linda, called them over as soon as they were finished, not giving them any time for a break. As it turned out, each of them would be helping out at the salon. Since none of them had a cosmetology license, they were put down as interns. Linda didn't trust any of them with scissors so needless to say, none of them would be doing haircuts. Considering they didn't know how to do the different haircuts, this was definitely the best decision.

Zeo's job was manicures, Toby's was facials, and Masamune's was pedicures.

First, Linda instructed Zeo on manicures. She introduced him to all the tools he would be using.

"Okay, after you've soaked the hand and cleaned under the free edge, cover the hand with lotion. Then perform the manicure manipulations on the hand," Linda showed each manipulation. "And after that, paint the nails. First a base coat, then two color coats, and finish with a top coat. If the client wants, do some nail art as well," she finished. "And make sure it's the cuticle you push back, not the eponychium."

Zeo looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, that's right. Now, you may also have to do some acrylic nails...," Linda droned on. Zeo looked helplessly at his friends. Toby nodded encouragingly and Masamune gave him a thumbs up.

Next up was Toby's turn. Linda explained to him the materials he would be using, how to start it, the sixteen manipulations, and how to use the mask. Toby took his place at the facial station and waited for his first client to show up.

Finally, Masamune learned how to give pedicures. At least, Linda told him what to do. She started by showing how to start the water then demonstrated each step in the process.

"And the manipulations are mostly effleurage and petrissage. There isn't really much tapotement, which I showed in the facial," Linda showed him each manipulation, explained how to finish the pedicure, paint the nails, and clean up afterwards.

"Okay, got it," Masamune said, watching Zeo, whose first client had just shown up.

* * *

As soon as his first client came into view, Zeo became visibly distressed.

Zeo's client was a rather large, hairy man with a huge beard and mustache. Not only that, the man also had an eye patch over his left eye. Zeo's eyes widened at the sight of him. From across the salon, Masamune gave Zeo a surprised look. Neither of them had been under the impression that men got manicures, especially hairy giants like this guy, so something like this was a huge shock to them. Even Toby seemed confused by Zeo's client.

Zeo had already been nervous about having to give the manicures. He didn't remembered the steps Linda had shown him, and now with this guy as his clent, Zeo did not want to make a mistake.

Zeo gathered the materials he needed, which was one of the few things he remembered. From a distance, Zeo saw Linda watching him like a hawk. Taking a deep breath, Zeo started the procedure.

"What inspired y'all to become a cosmertolergist?" Zeo's client asked in a heavy southern accent.

"Um, well it wasn't really by choice. My friends and I kind of got in trouble with the owner so this is our punishment," Zeo explained.

"That reminds me of the first time I took mah pirate ship out fer a spin," the client remembered fondly.

Zeo nodded then looked at the man's hands and wondered what the heck he had gotten himself into.

* * *

A few minutes after Zeo's client showed up, Toby's first client also came into the salon. She had extremely poofy blond hair and a nasty look on her face, which Toby would later learn was her normal face. In a way, she resembled a diseased poodle with rabies.

"Don't talk to me," she snapped. "Just give me a facial and if you're lucky, I won't give Linda a bad review of you. And just so you know, I've never given a good review of a cosmetologist here. Especially the ones that give me facials."

Toby ignored her and went straight to work setting up the facial.

"Just to let you know, I have a lot of influence in this salon. If I don't like you, you'll be fired in a heartbeat. Linda thinks very highly of my opinon...Don't mess up my makeup, you hear me?"

Toby began the facial, listening to the client grumble the whole time. When the manipulations started, she became oddly silent. Upon closer inspection, Toby realized she was asleep. He grinned.

When the facial was over, the woman woke up and left without a word. Toby smiled, happy to have her out of his life, and looked over to see what Masamune was doing at the pedicure stations. This action was regretted the minute he did so.

* * *

It was a while before Masamune received his first client. She seemed relatively normal.

"How does this thing turn on?" Masamune wailed, attempting to start the water for the pedicure chair. His client looked vaguely frightened. After a few minutes of messing with the machine, water finally shot out into the chair. Before the foot bath in the chair was full, Masamune remembered to add soap and dumped half the container in. Bubbles spilled out of the foot bath.

"I can fix this," Masamune assured his client who was 2 seconds away from bolting out of the salon.

The pedicure started off. Because he hadn't really paid attention to Linda's rant about pedicures, Masamune decided to wing it. He began by washing off the foot and then using the foot file, normally used to remove dead skin, on the top of the foot. After that, Masamune used the cooling gel on the feet, which should have been done at the end of the pedicure. Then, he proceeded to clip her toenails way too short and drew blood. Horrified, the woman went running out of the salon, unable to take any more of Masamune's "pedicure".

"I didn't even finish!" Masamune called after her.

Linda was on top of him in a second.

"Clean this up," she seethed. "I'll talk with you in a second."

Masamune walked back over to the pedicure station.

"Ewww. Foot water," he shuddered.

* * *

"So I'm guessing you don't want any nail polish?" Zeo asked his client.

"Paint 'em red."

When Zeo's client, who was in fact named Alfred Jones Garrison-Boberson Jedd Junior the Fifty-Fourth the Pirate, finally left, Zeo breathed a sigh of relief. He never wanted to deal with anything like that ever again. Zeo had about ten minutes to rest before his next client came into the salon.

Across the room, Zeo saw Masamune getting an earful from Linda. A few minutes later, Masamune was dragged over to the station right next to Zeo.

"You're doing acrylic nails, now," Linda hissed. "I'll show you how to do them. Don't mess this up."

"Why couldn't I do what they're doing over there? It looks easy," Masamune commented when she finished showing how to do acrylics, referring to the waxing stations nearby.

Linda laughed mirthlessly. "And let you rip off someone's eyebrow? I don't think so." She walked away.

"I wouldn't rip off someone's eyebrows," Masamune muttered.

Masamune's second client came over while Zeo was also working on his second. Out of the corner of his eye, Zeo could see Masamune making a mess of the client's nails. He had accidently glued one of the nails to the client's finger and another nail just had a pile of acrylic nail stuff on top of it. Zeo looked away, pretending to know nothing.

Meanwhile, Toby's second and third clients had also fallen asleep while he was giving them facials. He could see Linda watching him intently.

* * *

A few more hours passed, and after multiple clients (each one getting stranger and stranger for Zeo), mistakes by Masamune (who eventually ended up being forced to clean and only clean after also performing a disastrous facial, even with guidance from Toby), and the creation of another large mess (mostly due to Masamune), Linda relieved the Team Dungeon bladers of their jobs. The three of them cheered and began to run out the door, but Linda stopped them.

"Wait-you, Toby was it? Please stay! You give better facials than anyone in this salon! Your first client, Beatrice? She has never been happy with my salon, but after your facial she was raving!"

"I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm ever coming back here," Toby answered, inching closer and closer toward the door.

"Hey, what about me?! Don't you want me to come back, too?" Masamune said indignantly.

"If you ever come back here, I'm calling the police."

And so, after a long, ridiculous day, Team Dungeon headed back to Dungeon Gym to continue their training. The next day, all was well until they ended up chasing their beys into a coffee shop.


End file.
